Diary of an Angsty Little Mermaid Fanboy written by Dororo
by rfart419
Summary: Dororo, the mysteriously beautiful blue alien ninja frog we all know & love from Sgt. Frog anime, becomes a literal "Fish Ninja out of Water" in this "Disney's The Little Mermaid & Diary of a Wimpy Kid" crossover fanfic parody. Recommended for ages 6 years & up.
1. Content Warning

**Disclaimer: Sgt. Frog anime & manga belongs to Mine Yoshizaki, Little Mermaid movie goes to Disney, Diary of a Wimpy kid franchise goes to Jeff Kinney respectively.**

**Diary of an Angsty Little Mermaid Fanboy by Dororo (Warning)**

_**Content WARNING: THIS Sgt. Frog crossover parody fanfic IS NOT RECOMMENDED FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 6 Years! THIS Sgt. Frog Crossover parody Fanfic CONTAINS Dororo's Frequent Trauma Switches , various Dororo-oriented Sad scenes, his frequent Corner of Woe scenes, AND his Overall Angsty Behavior ALL THROUGHOUT! IF YOU ARE UNDER THIS AGE, PLEASE ASK YOUR PARENTS FOR PERMISSION TO Read this fanfic BECAUSE, I'M NOT REALLY INTERESTED IN GETTING this parody story permanently terminated at all!**_

_** COPYRIGHT WARNING: Dear Sunrise Animation studios Japan & Mine Yoshizaki: This fanfic falls under fair use, because this fanfic is a parody of Both Disney's The Little Mermaid movie & Diary of a Wimpy Kid Junior novels. This Sgt. Frog parody fanfic is legal. And filing copyright claims and threatening lawsuits against thing that are legal, is ILLEGAL. Please do the right thing.**_

_**Viewers Discretion is Advised. Teeheehee. Anyways, Enjoy reading this fanfic everyone. **_

**\- Kululu cosplaying as Rapunzel from Disney's Tangled.**


	2. Cast Members List

**Diary of an Angsty Little Mermaid Fanboy by Dororo - cast:**

**Main Cast:**

**1\. Dororo as Ariel**

**2\. Koyuki Azumaya as Prince Eric**

**3\. Darwin Watterson from Gumball as Flounder**

**4\. Banana Joe from Gumball as Sebastian**

**5\. Hank from Finding Dory as King Triton**

**6\. Pelipper from Pokemon as Scuttle**

**7\. Carrie Krueger from Gumball as Ursula/Vanessa**

**8\. Colin & Felix Eggheads from Gumball as Floatsam & Jetsam**

**9\. Random Dororo fangirls (O.C.)**

**10\. Horsea from Pokemon as Harold the Seahorse **

**11\. Gozaruchi from Tamagotchi as Grimsby **

**12\. Misty from Pokemon as Charlotta**

**13\. Naruto from Naruto as Chef Louis**

**Bonus cast:**

**14\. Miraitowa from Tokyo 2020 Olympics as Robotboy**

**15\. Someity from Tokyo 2020 Olympics as Robotgirl**

**16\. Dexter from Dexter's Lab as Doraemon**

**17\. Dee Dee from Dexter's Lab as Hello Kitty**

**18\. Chiroro & Karara as Peter Pan & Tinker Bell**

**\- This is a Sgt. Frog Happy Marine Day Japan special fanfic - Thursday, July 23, 2020.**

**Enjoy reading this Sgt. Frog fanfic.**

**\- Tamama cosplaying as Vanellope Von Schweetz- Wreck It Ralph **


	3. Chapter 1 - Saving Koyuki from Drowning

**Diary of an Angsty Little Mermaid Fanboy - Chapter 1**

**Hi. My name is Dororo. I'm a huge Little Mermaid fan since I was a precocious sickly tadpole.**

**Many people made fun of me for being "too girly" & barely being able to fend for myself outside of My signature "Pearl Dagger" ninja sword compared to My other male peers, like Keroro & Giroro.**

**My "trauma switches" usually go off whenever I'm sad, upset, or even scared. Psychological Stress, Watching Scary Movies, or Me Feeling Sick usually makes My "Trauma Mode" much worse.**

**Overall, I'm a peace-making blue ninja alien frog on My own.**

**Darwin & Banana Joe are My own advisors in this story.**

**This time, We are going to swim to the surface to see Koyuki in person for our very 1st time.**

**\- After Darwin, Dororo, & Banana Joe went to the surface to the beach -**

**Dororo: Whoa! I'm surprised that Koyuki is hosting a Beach party with all of the land-dwellers.**

**Darwin & Banana Joe: (Unison) same here.**

**Dororo: Here's a list of her invitation list:**

**1\. Hank from Finding Dory as King Triton**

**2\. Pelipper from Pokemon as Scuttle**

**3\. Carrie Krueger from Gumball as Ursula/Vanessa**

**4\. Colin & Felix Eggheads from Gumball as Floatsam & Jetsam**

**5\. Random Dororo fangirls (O.C.)**

**6\. Horsea from Pokemon as Harold the Seahorse**

**7\. Gozaruchi from Tamagotchi as Grimsby**

**8\. Misty from Pokemon as Charlotta**

**9\. Naruto from Naruto as Chef Louis**

**10\. Miraitowa from Tokyo 2020 Olympics as Robotboy**

**11\. Someity from Tokyo 2020 Olympics as Robotgirl**

**12 Dexter from Dexter's Lab as Doraemon**

**13\. Dee Dee from Dexter's Lab as Hello Kitty**

**14\. Chiroro & Karara as Peter Pan & Tinker Bell**

**15\. Momoko Asuka, Mary, & Beth from Magical Doremi anime as Dororo fangirls**

**16\. Erika Kurumi & Coffret as Moana & Pua respectively **

**Whoa. That's so many people in her Beach party.**

**Banana Joe: Yeah. We never saw a party in person like that before until now.**

**Darwin: Me too.**

**Dororo: Yes. But Can I plz. See Koyuki in person?**

**Darwin: Sure Dororo.**

**\- Dororo sees a glimpse of Koyuki in person for his very 1st time -**

**Dororo: Wow. Koyuki looks so awesome. Isn't she?**

**Darwin: Yeah.**

**Banana Joe: Same here.**

**Dororo: Yes. How bad could it be or What can possibly can go wrong if someone gets physically hurt in her Beach party?**

**Koyuki: *screams out of terror while about to accidentally drown* ahhhh!**

**\- Everyone in the beach party screams out of terror because Koyuki accidentally tripped into the sea & is about to drown -**

**Dororo: Oh no! Koyuki is drowning. I must save her life.**

**Banana Joe & Darwin: (Unison) right.**

**\- Dororo courageously tries to save an unconscious Koyuki from drowning into the sea & later she gets sent back to shore -**

**Koyuki: *trying to cough out the seawater while becoming conscious again* Who's that Brave Mysterious sea creature that saved my life? Maybe it's a beautiful Mysterious male blue ninja alien frog who crossdresses as Ariel.**

**Dororo: Well, Banana Joe & Darwin. Even though Koyuki is a tomboyish ninja girl just like me, she didn't have any experience in fast swimming like a mermaid, just like I did while trying to imitate the real Ariel.**

**Darwin & Banana Joe: (Unison) We agree with you on that.**

**Dororo: Um... We better swim back to the ocean before we get caught.**

**Darwin: Right Dororo. **

**\- Dororo & his advisors dove back into the ocean -**

**\- Everyone is curious about Dororo's Ariel cosplay along with Darwin's & Banana Joe's Flounder & Sebastian cosplay as well -**

**Gozaruchi: Koyuki, Are you Ok now?**

**Koyuki: Yes. After that Beautifully mysterious male blue ninja alien frog, who is crossdressing as Ariel, courageously saved me from drowning into the deep scary sea.**

**Gozaruchi: Whoa! That sounds like a very intriguing story to me.**

**Koyuki: I know right? Maybe sooner or later, I will try to find him until he meets me in person on land at last. But either way, Dororo & I will finally be in One Piece.**

**Dororo: *singing while sobbing sorrowfully* "****I don't know when, I don't how, but I'm starting to feel Tense right now, Watch & You'll see, Someday I'll be, a Part of the Human World!"**

**\- To be continued... Chapter 2 is coming soon -**


	4. Chapter 2 - Becoming a normal alien frog

**Diary of an Angsty Little Mermaid Fanboy - Chapter 2**

**Hank: (Angry) Dororo, Did you save a human girl named Koyuki this time?**

**Dororo: (Nervously) Yes I did.**

**Hank: Dororo, you didn't listen to me about how Humans are monstrous ocean polluters at all.**

**Dororo: (Cries Angrily) Ugh. I'm so sick & tired of hearing all of your dirty lies about Humans all the time! I'm going to try to leave the ocean for good & see how you like it.**

**Hank: So be it.**

**Darwin: (scared) ****Are you sure you wanted to become a regular alien frog for a change?**

**Banana Joe: (scared) pls. Answer this question to us.**

**Dororo: Yes! Let me show you Carrie Krueger's scary deep sea lare **

**\- After Dororo & his advisors went to Carrie's Under sea lair -**

**Dororo: (nervously & loudly) Um... hello?**

**Carrie Krueger: Yes. Beautiful stranger. How Can I help you this time?**

**Dororo: Hello, Carrie. I'm Dororo. Can you plz. Try to turn me into a regular alien frog for a change?**

**Carrie Krueger: Yes. All I need in return is most of your Ninja powers, like flying & singing.**

**Dororo: Seriously? Do you I have to exchange most of my ninja powers for that?**

**Carrie Krueger: Yes. *Laughs Evilly* (Magical Chant) Beluga, sevruga, come scary storms of the Pacific Ocean... ****Larynxes, glaucitis, et max laryngitis, la voce to me! ****Now, sing!**

**Dororo: (singing woefully while crying in pain) Ah ah ah, ah ah ah, Ah ah ah, ah ah ah**

**Darwin: This is so scary. I can't watch.**

**Banana Joe: Me too.**

**Carrie Krueger: Keep singing! You girly ninja boy!**

**Dororo: (still singing & crying woefully) ah ah ah, ah ah ah**  
**Ah ah ah, ah ah ah...**

**Carrie Krueger: *laughs maniacally* Ha ha ha ha ha! Wa ha ha ha ha!...**

**\- Dororo becomes a regular alien frog with a pair of legs & Green Modesty shorts, & later on, he gets dragged to the surface by Darwin & Banana Joe -**

**\- Dororo does a awesome hair flip like the Real Ariel does at the beach -**

**Dororo: Well guys even If I cannot fly or sing in my regular alien frog form like I used to be, along with Most of My lost ninja powers as a Mermaid Ninja, I can still learn how to walk properly on land, with Banana Joe's & Darwin's safety guidance.**

**Gozaruchi: Whoa? Who's that Mysterious blue male ninja frog creature?**

**Koyuki: Hmm... I'm not sure, but I should meet him first.**

**Gozaruchi: Right, Koyuki.**

**Koyuki: Um... Excuse Me.**

**Dororo: Um... Who are you?**

**Koyuki: My name is Koyuki. What's your name?**

**Dororo: (Nervously) I'm Dororo. Nice to meet you.**

**Koyuki: Now, Can you plz. Try to sing "Part of Your World" for me, Dororo?**

**Dororo: (Nervously) umm... Ok. *gasps* (Off-Key) **** ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ****Ah ah ah, ah ah ah! ****ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ****Ah ah ah, ah ah ah!**

**Koyuki: Whoa! That's way too loud.**

**Dororo: I'm sorry Koyuki. I'm not able to sing that song properly without most of My ninja powers or even fly naturally either in the same way as My Mermaid ninja form anymore.**

**Koyuki: That's ok. Do you want to visit the Human world with me?**

**Dororo: Sure I would.**

**Koyuki: ok, Dororo. Let's go.**

**Darwin: *sadly* I'm going to miss him so much.**

**Banana Joe: (sadly) me too.**

**\- To be Continued: Chapter 3 -**


	5. Chapter 3 - Exploring the Human world

**Diary of an Angsty Little Mermaid Fanboy - Chapter 3**

**\- After Dororo took a bath offscreen & changed into his casual Purple shirt & Green pants & Green shoes at Koyuki's house-**

**Dororo: So, How do I look, Koyuki?**

**Koyuki: You look so cute in that outfit, Dororo.**

**Dororo: Thank you, Koyuki. Can we plz. go explore the human world now?**

**Koyuki: Yeah Sure.**

**\- Dororo & Koyuki both explore the human world together all day -**

**Narrator: Later that evening, Koyuki & Dororo went on a boat ride together. **

**Koyuki: Ok, Dororo just pretend that we're in love with each other & try to kiss each other, so you can happily get Most of your Ninja powers back.**

**Dororo: What?! That's just gross & embarrassing Koyuki.**

**Koyuki: Don't worry, Dororo. Just please try to kiss me on the cheek instead.**

**Dororo: Ok.**

**\- Dororo briefly takes off his mask & tries to kiss Koyuki on the cheek to get Most of his Ninja powers back, but failed miserably after The Egghead Eels named "Colin & Felix" toppled over their boat. -**

**Colin & Felix: OOPS. WHAT AN EPIC FAIL FOR THEM! *EVIL LAUGH***

**Carrie Krueger: That was close for them. I'll show them If I stole Koyuki in My human disguise. *Evil Laughs* -Carrie temporarily becomes human on land with Dororo's trapped Ninja powers inside her Shell necklace-**

**\- To be Continued - Chapter 4 -**


	6. Chapter 4 - Getting My Ninja Powers Back

**Diary of an Angsty Little Mermaid Fanboy - Chapter 4**

**\- The Next Morning, Dororo woke up from Koyuki's twin bed. He became Heartbroken & his "Trauma Switch" has turned on, causing him to crawl in his "Corner of Woe" & cry sadly. -**

**Dororo: Even though, Koyuki & I are currently sad because Our attempt to kiss each other on the cheeks had failed miserably yesterday, I definitely accepted that. But then, Carrie Krueger as a human girl stole Koyuki & then My "Trauma mode" just got worse because of it. Later on My Marine advisors, Darwin & Banana Joe, tried to warn me about Carrie Krueger who stole Koyuki on a Cruise Ship.**

**Darwin: Dororo, We better hurry! We're so worried about Carrie stealing Koyuki on a Cruise Ship.**

**Banana Joe: Yeah! That's Terrrible.**

**Dororo: Yes, We'll Try to ride a boat to a Cruise ship near by.**

**Carrie Krueger: Hahahahahahaha! Koyuki is My best friend now.**

**Koyuki: *Hypnotized* Yes, Carrie.**

**Dororo: Oh No! That's horrible. I can't let this problem happen any longer. I must try to fight Carrie so I can get My stolen ninja powers back from her Evil Shell Necklace, including My "Pearl Dagger" Ninja sword.**

**\- Dororo courageous tries to fight Carrie with his Surprisingly Awesome Karate skills until Carrie's Shell necklace breaks & He later gets his Stolen Ninja powers back, including his Iconic "Pearl Dagger" Ninja sword. -**

**\- Koyuki is no longer hypnotized after Dororo got his stolen Ninja powers back -**

**\- Koyuki becomes aware that Dororo is actually the one who saved her life from drowning in the deep sea -**

**Koyuki: Dororo, Are you actually the one who saved My life?**

**Dororo: Yes Koyuki. I really did save your life.**

**Koyuki: Oh Dororo! I'M so proud of you for saving my life.**

**Dororo: You're Welcome.**

**\- Carrie Krueger changes back into a Sea Witch -**

**Carrie Krueger: *Evil Voice* Koyuki, Get away from him.**

**\- Everyone on Deck of the Cruise ship Gasped in horror -**

**Dororo & Koyuki: Huh?**

**\- Dororo unwillingly turns back into a Mermaid Ninja -**

**\- Dororo's Trauma Mode worsened afterward -**

**Koyuki: *Shocked* What? You're a Mermaid Ninja?**

**Dororo: *Sobs out of Fear* Yes!**

**Carrie Krueger: You're coming back home to the Sea, You wimpy Ninja boy.**

**Dororo: No!**

**Koyuki: I'm coming for you Dororo!**

**\- Dororo goes back underwater with Carrie, but then is stopped by Koyuki -**

**\- Koyuki Unfortunately cannot breathe underwater, So she decides to partially emerge from the sea instead. -**

**\- Along with Dororo, Hank, The Egghead Eels & Carrie as well -**

**Koyuki: Stop right there, Carrie & return Dororo to me at once.**

**Hank: Yeah.**

**Carrie: Silence you worthless King of The Ocean!**

**\- Carrie temporarily turns Hank into a polyp with Hank's Stolen Trident & Crown. -**

**Carrie: Hahahaha! Now I'm the Queen of The Ocean. Hahahahaha. **

**Dororo: *Cries out of Fear* Nooooooo!**

**Koyuki: I'm going to Kill the Egghead eels with Hank's stolen Trident.**

**\- Koyuki kills the Egghead eels with Hank's Stolen Trident -**

**Carrie: *Heartbroken* No! My poor Egghead Eel minions! **

**Koyuki: Ha! That's what you get for trying to steal Dororo from me.**

**Carrie: Oh Yeah?! *Transforms into a sea monster* I challenge you to a ninja duel on land.**

**Koyuki: Alright, Let's see who wins this time, you'll see.**

**Dororo: I hope Koyuki will defeat Carrie this time.**

**\- To be Continued: Chapter 5 -**


	7. Chapter 5 - Koyuki vs Carrie

**Diary of an Angsty Little Mermaid Fanboy - Chapter 5**

**Koyuki: Alright Carrie, Let's battle in the Beach.**

**Carrie: Oh yes. Hahahahahahaha.**

**Dororo: I hope Koyuki is Ok.**

**Darwin: Me too.**

**Banana Joe: Same here.**

**Koyuki: Shuriken Star Attack!**

**Carrie: Ouch!**

**Darwin: Yes.**

**Banana Joe: Awesome.**

**Dororo: I knew that Koyuki would fight Carrie. I'm so happy for her.**

**Koyuki: Sooner or Later, this Battle will be over eventually.**

**Carrie: Ha? Would you defeat me just to bring back peace to both The Human & Marine World?**

**Koyuki: Yes. Here's My final attack: Ninja Sword Grand Finale.**

**Carrie: No! - Carrie is Defeated & Everything went back to Normal -**

**\- Hank becomes a powerful Sea King again & The Sea & Land is now at peace once more -**

**Banana Joe: Yay.**

**Darwin: Everything is at peace once more.**

**Dororo: Yeah, but I'm going to miss My old Ocean Home & you too guys.**

**Darwin & Banana Joe: (Sadly in unison) Yeah.**

**Dororo: I wish I can become a regular Keron frog again once more. But this time, with the help of Hank's Magical trident.**

**Darwin & Banana Joe: Yeah right.**

**\- To be Continued: Chapter 6 (Grand Finale)**


	8. Chapter 6 - Finale

**Diary of an Angsty Little Mermaid Fanboy - Chapter 6 (Finale****)**

Dororo: Yes. I became a regular Alien frog wearing a 2013 Green Human Dress, like the real Ariel does. Even though it looks embarrassing for me to wear in front of Other Male Ninjas around me, It gives me the chance to walk comfortably on land.

Even though I feel bittersweet to leave My original Ocean home, I'm still happy to finally be with Koyuki as My human best friend & partner at last.

Well everyone, that's the end of My story.

**\- The End -**

Author's Note:

Bye Everyone. This is My last Fanfic in in general so far. I'll miss you guys.

\- RFART419


End file.
